Invisible Santa Claus
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Percayakah kau dengan Santa Claus? Jangan pikir hadiah yang kau dapatkan waktu kecil adalah hadiah yang disisipkan oleh orang tuamu. Bisa jadi itu adalah hadiah Natal dari Santa Claus karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik tahun ini. Kau tidak pernah melihat Santa Claus? Tentu saja. Karena Santa Claus tidak terlihat. /Christmas Fic./ Mind RnR?


Konnichiwa minna-san… hari ini Author publish one shoot lagi nih XD one shoot kali ini bertemakan Natal! Natal sangat identik dengan Santa Claus bukan? Tokoh inilah yang menginspirasi Author untuk membuat fic ini. Invisible Santa Claus.

Oke! Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, gak romantis, gak jelas, tidak bisa dimengerti.**

"Lucy." Panggil Erza pada temannya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Lucy!" Panggilnya sekali lagi karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Erza menepuk wajahnya sendiri. "LUCY!" Akhirnya, Erza menggebrak meja.

"A-ah?!" Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melihat Erza dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan mata membulat.

"Kau melamun ya?" Alis Erza terangkat sebelah dengan tangan yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Ya, dia membuka semua jarinya di atas meja Lucy. Lucy tersenyum singkat dan mulai mengambil buku pelajaran jam pertama.

"Aku hanya memikirkan soal Natal besok…" Ujar Lucy santai. "Natal? Apa kau punya acara khusus?" Tanya Erza. Lucy menggeleng singkat. "Lalu?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Santa Claus."

Erza melihat gadis Blonde itu dengan wajah kaget. "Kau… masih percaya hal yang seperti itu?"

Lucy menoleh ke arah Erza. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak percaya kalau Santa Claus itu ada?!"

"Lucy. Kita ini sudah berumur 17 tahun. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan kuliah. Masa iya sudah sebesar ini kau masih saja percaya dengan Santa Claus?" Erza tersenyum geli.

Lucy terdiam melihat wanita Scarlet itu. Erza memang tidak mungkin pernah merasakan dapat hadiah Natal karena dia tidak punya orang tua. Lagi pula Erza adalah wanita yang apa adanya. Kalau pun tidak dapat, dia juga tidak akan meminta. Mungkin karena tidak pernah dapat hadiah Natal itulah, yang membuat Erza percaya, bahwa Santa Claus itu tidak ada.

Berbeda dengan Lucy, seorang putri tunggal dari pengusaha kaya. Dari kecil ia selalu mendapat hadiah Natal dari orang tuanya. Dan seperti anak kecil pada umunya, Lucy mempercayai Santa Claus. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Apa mau tukeran kado?" Goda Lucy. Erza melirik ke arah gadis itu. "Aku tidak tertarik." Lucy pun menyerah.

"Hey! Hey! Juvia!" Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan kursi di depannya. Kursi itu diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut biru. Juvia Lockser.

Gadis bernama Juvia itu menengok ke belakang. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan besok?" Tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum riang. Juvia membalas senyuman itu. "Hanya tidur di kamar, sambil menunggu hadiah dari Santa Claus."

Lucy tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau juga percaya kalau Santa Claus itu ada?!" Juvia mengangguk kecil.

"Lihat itu Erza! Bahkan Juvia saja percaya kalau Santa Claus itu ada!" Kata Lucy sewot. "Semua orang boleh mempercayainya atau tidak, Lucy…" Balas Erza bijak.

"Juvia setiap tahun dapat hadiah dari Santa Claus."

Lucy dan Erza menengok. Mereka tau Juvia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. Tapi ibunya pun sudah tua dan berjalan menggunakan kursi roda. Apa mungkin ibunya yang menaruh hadiah di samping bantalnya?

"Tapi!" Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat sesuatu. Erza dan Juvia menengok ke arahnya. "Setiap tahun pada saat Natal, aku selalu mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak berguna!" Gerutu Lucy.

"Apa itu? kaos kaki Natal kah?" Tebak Erza. Lucy menggeleng cepat. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak yang cukup cantik dan mewah.

Juvia dan Erza memperhatikan kotak itu dengan tatapan heran. Lucy dengan tidak sabar membuka kotak itu dan menumpahkan semua isinya. Juvia dan Erza melotot begitu melihat tumpukan kartu kecil yang berserakan di atas meja Lucy.

"Ini! lihat? Kartu ucapan selamat Natal! Oh bukan! Kadang-kadang ada kalimat-kalimat sok bijak! Lalu! Pengirimnya kadang-kadang mengejekku! Tahun lalu dia sok pakai bahasa Inggris, tahun lalunya lagi kalimat bijak, tahun lalu, tahun lalunya lagi dia Cuma bilang 'Cepat bangun, nanti terlambat'. Ini sih bukan hadiah namanya!" Gerutu Lucy sambil membuka dan memperlihatkan kira-kira 11 kartu ucapan yang ia punya.

"Aku menerima ini sejak aku berusia 6 tahun. Sampai sekarang! Astaga! Siapa sih pengirimnya?! Gak punya uang buat beli kado? Lebih baik tidak usah kasih!" Makian Lucy terus berkelanjutan sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Dan Erza juga Juvia masih terheran-heran dengan pengirim kartu itu. lagi pula apa salahnya hanya sebuah kartu? Sudah untung dikasih. Itu berarti Lucy diperhatikan oleh orang itu kan?

* * *

Terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari tumpukan sampah di samping tiang listrik, dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Ini masih bagus. Dasar manusia… menyia-nyikan barang saja… mereka tidak tau, hadiah yang diberikan oleh Santa Claus adalah barang-barang bekas yang mereka buang. Coba kalau mereka tau… cih, mereka pasti tidak akan pernah menghargai hadiah dari Santa Claus!" Pria itu terlihat sedikit kesal. Dia tidak suka dengan sifat manusia yang suka buang-buang barang yang masih bagus. Lihat saja. bahkan Hp keluaran sebulan yang lalu ia temukan di tong sampah.

Dia tidak suka dengan sifat manusia yang boros.

Dia selalu mencari barang bekas di tempat sampah sehari sebelum Natal.

Dia akan menyulap barang bekas itu menjadi barang baru yang cantik dan terlihat mengkilap, dan dia akan membungkusnya dengan kertas kado.

Kemudian pada malam Natal, di saat semua anak-anak tertidur, ia akan masuk ke kamar mereka dan menaruh hasil karyanya di dekat anak itu.

Dia siapa? Tentu saja kau tau siapa dia! Jika kau percaya dengan Santa Claus.

Pria itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mengumpulkan barang bekasnya yang mencapai satu karung. Perlahan, pria itu pun mulai memudar.

**Invisible Santa Claus**

"Yo! Natsu!" Sapa seorang pria yang sedang menunggu barang bekasnya di perbaiki. "Yo." Balas pria yang dipanggil Natsu itu.

"Berapa banyak barang yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya temannya. Natsu menunjukkan karungnya. Tak lama, seorang wanita berambut putih datang menghampirinya dan meminta karungnya.

"Kau sendiri, berapa banyak barang bekas yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Natsu. Pria itu melihat ke arah tumpukan barang bekas yang sedang diperbaiki oleh seorang gadis berpakaian Santa Claus. Ya, itu memang seragam mereka, karena di sini adalah dunia para Santa Claus.

Pria ini adalah Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Dia adalah seorang Santa Claus sama seperti Natsu. Pria ini tidak suka mengambil barang bekas yang tidak bisa digunakan. Seperti pajangan, atau botol beling kosong yang bisa saja disulap menjadi hiasan yang sangat mewah di tangan para wanita Santa ini.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Gray, Natsu mengambil benda apapun yang menurutnya cocok sebagai hadiah. Yang penting baginya, ia bisa mengumpulkan semua benda itu tepat pada waktunya dan tidak kekurangan hadiah untuk diberikan.

Santa Claus bukanlah seseorang yang berkeliling dunia pada malam Natal dan masuk ke kamar anak kecil untuk memberi mereka hadiah. Santa Claus adalah sekelompok pria Santa yang ditugaskan untuk membagikan hadiah kepada anak-anak di seluruh dunia.

Mereka semua tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia. Sedikit pun tidak bisa. Maka dari itu, mereka selalu masuk ke dalam kamar jika penghuninya sudah tidur, dan lampu dimatikan. Jika tidak, pastilah mereka akan terkejut melihat pintu yang terbuka sendiri, dan hadiah yang terbang.

Mengenai hadiah yang diberikan Santa Claus, mereka menyulap barang bekas milik manusia menjadi benda baru yang unik dan mengembalikannya lagi pada manusia. Santa Claus juga cinta lingkungan.

Ada satu peraturan Santa Claus.

Tidak hanya anak-anak yang bisa mendapat hadiah dari Santa Claus. Tapi juga orang dewasa yang benar-benar percaya dengan Santa Claus. Tak heran jika Lucy dan Juvia mendapat hadiah dari Santa, sedangkan Erza tidak.

"Baiklah. Tinggal menunggu malam hari kan?" Tanya Gray. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan menunggu hadiah-hadiahnya selesai.

* * *

"Baiklah! Saatnya tidur dan bangun dengan hadiah yang memenuhi kasur!" Lucy langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh dirinya dengan selimut.

3 jam kemudian, pukul 2 malam, Natsu mulai memasuki kamar gadis itu. ia sengaja cepat-cepat mengirimkan hadiah Natal pada anak-anak karena anak-anak lebih cepat tidur.

Natsu melihat ke arah Lucy. Gadis ini, sudah ia berikan hadiah Natal sejak 11 tahun lalu. Saat mereka berusia 6 tahun. Usia 6 tahun adalah saat dimana Santa Claus mulai belajar untuk membagikan hadiah untuk anak-anak. Awalnya Natsu hanya iseng memberikan hadiah untuk Lucy. Namun, tidak disadari, perasaan lain sudah tumbuh untuk gadis itu.

Natsu melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan sedih dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

Natsu tau ia tidak bisa dilihat oleh Lucy. Dia juga tau manusia dan Santa Claus tidak mungkin bisa bersama. bahkan jika harus melihat Lucy berpacaran bahkan menikah dengan laki-laki lain, ia sudah siap. Asalkan Lucy bahagia, ia pun bahagia. Asalkan Lucy tetap percaya pada Santa Claus, itu sudah cukup baginya. Ia masih punya alasan untuk memberikan hadiah pada gadis ini. juga pada anaknya nanti.

Karung yang dibawa Natsu sudah kosong sepenuhnya. Tapi ia masih punya sebuah hadiah untuk Lucy. Yang khusus ia siapkan dari tahun ke tahun.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam sakunya dan meletakkannya bersama dengan hadiah-hadiah Lucy yang lain.

Natsu pun keluar dari kamar Lucy dan menutup pintu itu perlahan. Ia tidak mau gadis yang ia sukai itu terbangun tengah malam begini.

* * *

Seorang pria masuk ke kamar seorang gadis. Sama dengan Natsu, ia juga ingin memberikan hadiahnya pada gadis yang ia sukai. Tapi sayangnya, gadis yang ia sukai tidak percaya akan keberadaan dirinya.

Gadis itu adalah Erza Scarlet.

Dan Santa Claus yang menyukai dirinya adalah Jellal Fernandes.

Awal ia bertemu Erza adalah saat Erza berumur 6 tahun. Saat sebelum orang tuanya meninggal. Sejak itu, Erza tidak percaya lagi dengan Santa Claus. Dan sejak Erza tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Santa Claus, Jellal tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk memberikan hadiah Natal lagi untuk gadis ini.

Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak ada larangan untuk tetap mengunjunginya. Setiap tahun Jellal selalu datang ke rumah Erza pada malam Natal. Ia memang tidak memberikan hadiah pada gadis itu.

Tapi ia selalu mengecup dahi Erza dan membisikan 'Selamat tidur dan semoga mimpi indah' ke telinga gadis itu.

Inilah yang harus diterima Santa Claus. Saat gadis yang mereka sukai mulai meninggalkan imajinasi kanak-kanak mereka. Mereka harus rela melihat gadis yang mereka sukai bersama laki-laki lain, atau pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mencari gadis lain. Tapi Jellal bukan orang seperti itu.

* * *

Pagi hari.

"L-lagi-lagi… kartu ini!" Tangan Lucy gemetar saking kuatnya menggenggam kartu ucapan Natal yang ia dapatkan tahun ini.

"_Selamat Natal putri ku yang manis. Sepertinya kau lelah sekali ya? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Kau ngiler tuh."_

Lucy langsung memegangi samping bibirnya.

"Aku gak ngiler bodoh!"

"Tidak masalah jika aku hanya memberikanmu sebuah kartu ucapan setiap tahun. Aku senang kau menyimpannya dan marah saat membacanya. Kau bahkan ingat isi semua kartu itu… dari pada aku berikan kado berupa benda yang sama seperti yang diberikan keluargamu, aku yakin kau akan menganggapnya sebagai hadiah dari keluargamu dan bukan dariku. Lebih baik seperti ini. membaca kartu dari Santa Claus." Natsu melihat Lucy yang masih menggerutu karena menerima kartu darinya.

"Sayang sekali… aku hanya bisa membuatmu jengkel pada saat Natal saja… andaikan aku manusia, aku pasti akan membuatmu marah setiap hari…"

**FIN**

Ini one shoot pendek amat. Alur kecepetan. Jelek lagi. Idih banget dah. Author ngerti kok. Betapa gak jelasnya fic ini. tapi inilah ide yang terlintas. Dari pada gak ngerayain Natal dan nganggur, mending publish aja deh. Lumayan menghabiskan waktu kan?

Oke, sampai bertemu di fanfic lainnya!

Jaa ne!


End file.
